The Buzzsaw
The Buzzsaw is the 5th chapter in Mafia II. Narrative February 20th, 1945 Meeting Luca Vito meets Joe and Henry at Freddy's Bar and is introduced to Luca Gurino. As they have a meal together Luca compliments Vito on the jewelry store job, then asks if he's ready to take the next step, which is taking someone out. He tells them that if they handle this next job well, there's a good chance they'll be accepted into the family, after they pay an initiation fee of $5000 each. When Joe balks at that amount of money, Luca assures him the benefits far outweigh the cost. When Luca gets up to leave, Alberto Clemente walks in and asks if he's taken care of "that thing" they discussed. After telling Luca not to disappoint him again, Clemente slaps him across the face and tells Luca to come with him so they can discuss other business. After Clemente and Luca leave, Henry explains the details of the job to Vito and Joe. A former Clemente Crime Family associate named Sidney Pen has been refusing to share the profits from his distillery with Clemente, threatening to use evidence he has on Clemente if he tries anything.Family Album Henry's plan is to kill Pen and his men outside his distillery in Sand Island using an MG-42. He's obtained an apartment across the street to use in the ambush. The Ambush While Henry and Joe get things set up, Vito drives to Harry's Gun Shop in Kingston to pick up the MG-42 for Henry. The shop is owned by Harry Marsden, a World War II veteran like Vito. After Harry explains the details of the weapon, the two spend time talking about their various experiences in the Army. Once Vito arrives at the Sand Island apartment, after setting up for the ambush they spend the next two hours making small talk while they wait for Sidney Pen to arrive. When he does, they open fire with the MG-42, killing everyone outside, but Pen makes it into the building unharmed. The three chase after him, battling their way through the distillery until they finally corner Pen on the top floor. As Pen begs for his life he gets off a lucky shot, hitting Henry in the leg and injuring him severely. Vito and Joe empty their weapons into Pen, killing him, then turn their attention toward Henry. Saving Henry Vito and Joe help Henry out of the building as it burns down around them. With the police on their tail, Vito drives Henry to El Greco, a doctor who specializes in treating injured wiseguys. As Vito drops Henry and Joe off, Henry pays Vito $2000 for his help with the job. With the money he needed to pay off his family debt, Vito goes to see his sister Francesca. She worries about how Vito got so much money, but he assures her everything will be alright. Relieved to have the money, Francesca thanks Vito for his help. Walkthrough Getting Ready Get dressed and leave Joe's Apartment; as you walk outside a scripted event will occur when a man rear ends Joe's Girl and blames her for damaging his car. If you walk over and investigate you'll get into a confrontation with the guy, leading to a fist fight. This will earn you the A Lesson in Manners achievement. Drive to Freddy's Bar, where Vito will be introduced to Luca Gurino and get the plan for the mission. Afterward, drive to Harry's Gun Shop in Kingston to pick up the MG-42. Once you have the crate, if necessary you can purchase weapons and ammo from Harry, who currently sells .357 Magnums and shotguns. The Hit Drive to 233 Misery Lane in Sand Island where you will wait for Sidney Pen to arrive. When he does, open fire with the MG-42 until everyone outside is dead. Before you exit the apartment, run up the stairs and in between two doors you will find Playboy magazine #11. Exit the building and open fire on the next group of enemy outside; when they're dealt with head over to the front door and kick it in. Once you've fought your way through the first floor, head into the office opposite the stairs and pick up Playboy magazine #10 off of the shelf. It's important to get this one now because it's inaccessible when you come back down. Work your way through the second floor then take the elevator up to the next. Here there will be thugs using Tommy guns that you can pick up. When this floor is cleared, head up one more and take out the last two guys between you and Pen. After the cutscene you will find Playboy magazine #12 between some chairs and a storage cage. The Getaway As you work your way back down through the burning building, there will be a handful of thugs along the way. Take care of them, then head outside and get into the Culver Empire waiting there. You will have an immediate wanted level and the police are nearby, so follow your mini map and lose them as you drive to El Greco's house to drop off Henry. This part is timed, but you have more than enough time to get there. Before you leave El Greco's House, Vito will be paid the $2000 he needs to settle his father's debt. Head over to the Scaletta Family Apartment and give the money to Francesca. If you haven't done so already you may want to work on the Petrol Head achievement as this is the last chapter with access to most of the 1940s era vehicles. When you're ready, head to Joe's place to end the chapter and receive the Good Spirit achievement. News Report Richard Foxberry reports on the shootout and fire at The Distillery. Trivia *This chapter is inconsistent in that on February 9th Francesca stated that she had to gather 2000 dollars by the end of the week or the debt will go up again. This chapter takes place on February 20th, a full 11 days later, yet Vito only gives her $2000 to pay it off. *This chapter is named after the MG 42's nickname "Hitler's Buzzsaw". *While driving the van to meet Henry and Joe, the song The Fat Man by Fats Domino will play on Delta Radio. *The man who smashes into Joe's girl is dressed like a greaser, despite them not being around until the 1950s. *The Mafia II Demo version of this chapter is set in the summer of 1951 and ends with a cutscene showing Vito, Joe, and Henry being stopped by a police roadblock before the screen fades to black as Vito revs the engine. *In the E3 version the car for the escape is a Shubert 38, while the demo version uses the Potomac Indian. Gallery Mafia II E-3 Demo Shubert 38.png|Shubert 38 used in E 3 demo Mafia II Demo Potomac Indian.png|Patomac Indian used in Mafia II demo Category:Mafia II Category:Missions in Mafia II Category:Gameplay